Highschool Drama
by ChibiMello
Summary: Matt is alone, and is liked by no one. That changes when he meets the most popular kid in school. bad word, violence, rape, drug use, possible lemon still not sure.. Matt/Mello
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Matt/Mello**

**Warning: YAOI!! Which means boy on boy action wink wink**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own death note. Me wish I did so I can make every yaoi fan girls/boys dream come true 3**

**Flames will be ignored and used to burn my science teacher.**

_The little red-haired boy went up to his mother who was sitting quietly on the couch in their small living room. _

"_Mommy. Why does daddy hurt you?" He looked up at his mom with big eyes._

_His mom laughed weakly, "Oh little Matt. Your father has your reasons. But don't worry it'll be all right." She gave him a gentle smile and picked him up from the ground onto her lap. _

"_But…… isn't it wrong? You always start crying and I don't like it when mommy cries." _

"_Well……" _

_Silence. But that silence was soon interrupted by the loud sound of the door slammed into the wall nearly breaking it. Outside the door was a big, angry, and drunk man looking like as if he was about to slaughter someone. He soon pointed at Matt's mother. _

"_YOU! Where's my dinner?!"_

_She soon remembered that she forgot to cook dinner and started to worry. "I uh.. I'll have it ready in just a few minutes! Don't wor-"_

" _I specifically told you to have my dinner ready by the time I got home! You don't want me to teach you a lesson again or do you enjoy it that much?"_

"_I'm very sorry I forgot I-" Next thing she knew she was hit in the face with a metal cane. She was soon on the floor trying to get up but was kicked in the ribs over and over again. After a while, the red headed woman started coughing up blood._

_Matt just stood there with wide eyes staring at his beloved mother on the floor coughing red liquid from her mouth. She did nothing wrong so why is she going through this pain? The little boy then had enough and started going after his father._

"_NO DADDY!! This is wrong! Mommy did nothing bad!!" He started pulling on his dad's jeans trying to pull him away from his mom. _

_The deadly animal turned around staring down at his son. Matt looked up at his eyes and all he saw was pure hatred and evil. It scared him. _

"_You little fucking brat! I'll teach you a lesson just like your shit of a mom!" He reached for Matt but the red head quickly dodged him and ran for the corner. He crouched in the corner like a little puppy in the rain waiting for the big pit-bull to just tear him to pieces. _

_His mother, who was still on the floor, looked with fright at his son. _

"_MATT! MATT!_

end of dream

"Matt! MATT!" The teacher, Mr. Roger, slammed his ruler at his desk which made a loud noise. Matt's head quickly shot up and looked around remembering he was in his Geometry class.

" I see you had a nice dream especially when you were yelling 'mommy' the whole time." the class burst into laughter.

Matt's face turned a bright red and looked away so no one would see his cherry red face.

Mr. Roger walked over slowly to Matt's desk. "How does detention sound again?" He then walked away proceeding with the day's lesson. Matt let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window. This wasn't the first time he has had this dream, especially in class. His mom was murdered in front of him by his dad, and all because she was trying to stop him from hurting little Mail.

Matt felt the tears coming again but he was able to force them away. A little piece of paper hits Matt on the head. He opens it up and inside is written "GEEKY HOMO" It was by Mikami who was holding in his laugh as soon as he saw Matt read it, even though he was used to this type of stuff. Every one in the school knew Matt was gay and he got teased a lot because of it. That didn't upset him though he had more important things to worry about.

The video game lover felt his eyes wander to the smartest (well actually second) kid in class, Mello. He had golden blond hair, eyes more blue than the ocean, and a kick ass body to match his perfect features. He might not know much but there was one thing he was positive of, Matt was totally in love with him. It was middle school when he found out he was in love with. When they were kids they were always together. When one went somewhere the other went with him but when they went to middle school Mello started getting more friends and became more popular but Matt was an outsider, a loner, the kid no one liked for no reason, and no longer Mello's friend. Matt realized he couldn't live with out Mello by his side but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Matt sat there still admiring the blonds' features. Just imagining Mello touching him in places gave Matt pleasure but he knew Mello wasn't like that.

The bell rang and everybody, except for Mello and Matt, left the room in a stampede. Mello stayed to do extra credit to try to catch up to his arch nemesis Near. Matt sat quietly playing Mario Bro. on his game boy SP. Mr. Roger was typing on the computer doing grades.

Silence.

Out of the blue Mello got up and sat in the back next to Matt. The goggle wearing boy blinked a couple times wondering why would he sit next to him? But then figured it was no big deal and just got back to his game.

Mello leaned to Matt's side. "Hey. What's your name?"

Matt stared in confusion but managed to speak, "Uh… Matt?"

"Hm.. cool name. My name is Mello." He smiled and it was warm and comforting. Matt smiled back but quickly turned into a frown. He ran to the door without warning and yelling out shit the whole time.

Mr. Roger yelled out his name telling him to come back but Matt kept running. He was late to his job at the gas station, again. This was the 4th time this week and it's barely Tuesday! Even though he was half ways from getting fired, he was the happiest person in the world…

_For right now._

**HEY! Thanks for reading! Even though I hate this fanfic and it hates me too… well please review even though I don't have much time to read them but still it won't hurt I lose motivation pretty fast so I'm not sure if I might even finish it…. don't hurt me!**


	2. Friendly Encounters

**I'll like to thank those who reviewed they were very nice it kept me motivated! Yay!! Thankies to all! Also I have 2 questions **

**1. What happens if you get a story alert? It's not bad right?**

**2. What's a one-shot? **

**If anyone can answer those questions big thanks **

**Disclaimer: Pfft! Me own death note?! Yea right!**

"MATT!! This is the 4th time this fucking week! Worse than last time! Do you really want to lose your job that badly!" Soicharu Yagami, AKA Matt's boss, yelled at Matt for once again being late to work.

The red-head just kept his head down trying to explain but knew it wasn't worth his breath.

Mr. Yagami made a deep sigh, "Okay I know your having trouble in school but you should try to stop getting detention! Maybe then you could come to work on time for once."

"I know boss but I keep getting nightmares and it keeps me up at night and then I can't sleep an- and then I just start dozing off in class!"

"….. All right I'll be less harsh especially that you keep having nightmares about your mom's death but try please TRY to start coming to work on time"

Matt's frown soon became a huge grin and gave his boss a huge hug.

"Oh my God! Thanks soo much! I promise I'll start coming in on time kay!?" Matt went off to his spot up on the cash register.

Mr. Yagami but a warm grin on his face, "That's one good kid." and he continued to his work on the computer.

ding went the cash register as a customer purchased a bottle of Mountain Due soda.

"Thanks come again" The customer smiled and left. The video gamer sighed and leaned lazily on the counter.

_Man that was close. One more fuck up like that and I'm- Wait a minute is that who I think it is?_

It sure was. The heavenly blond leather wearing angel named Mihael Keel, better known as Mello.

It didn't take long till Mello noticed Matt also. Matt tried to hide but was a bit too late.

"Hey! Aren't you that one kid from earlier? Um what was your name again uh… Matt! Hey you work here?" Mello asked.

Matt felt a slight blush across his face but he knew there was no point in trying to hide it. "Uh…. Hi. Yea I work here. I've been working here for two months now."

"Really?! Hm I haven't seen you here before. So is that why you ran out of the room like a lunatic?"

"…..uh yea" Matt chuckled. Mello chuckled along with him.

"Well, can I pay for the chocolate bars now?" Mello asked.

"Oh yea sure!" Mello put the 20 chocolate bars on top of the counter. The red head's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Are you having a party or do you have a lot of girlfriends that all love chocolate?"

Mello laughed and shook his head, "Nah I'm just a big chocolate eater. It's like my 1st love. I don't have any girlfriends anyways. Too much drama and shit."

" I always figured you would be the type of guy that would date or something. That will be 12 dollars."

" Nyeh not my thing. Oh and here."

ding "Well here are your loves and have a nice day." Mello laughed again and headed for the door.

Before he opened the door he looked at Matt one last time. "Man I forgot how much fun you are." He said silently and stepped outside.

--

Matt opened the door to his tiny apartment and just fell on the black couch in front of the TV. He picked up the remote and turned on the television. After a while of channel surfing he finally settled to _Viva La Bam. _He should be doing home work at the moment but he was too damn tired from his job. Besides he was too busy thinking about today and what happened with Mello.

_Wonder why he came up to me during class. He was probably dared to do it by one of his friends… but then again why did he start talking to me at work? It was all just a coincidence! Yeah let's go with that. _Matt pondered for a few more seconds but finally concluded it was all a coincidence and that it won't happen again. Man was he wrong.

**Yeah it's a very short chapter and it hates me more than the last one : Well thanks for reading hope you review and don't waste your time by flaming. **


	3. some help

**Sorry this chapter took awhile but I have school and I couldn't think of anything for this chapter but now I have an idea! :D and its suckish… I don't even know why I even try :( Also thankies to those who reviewed and answered my questions! They helped a lot u all get a cookie!! :3 There's a bit of L/Light in this chapter so ya…. Beware .**

**Disclaimer: Sure I own death note just like how my hair is hot pink (btw I hate pink) :P**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- Went the alarm clock of a sleepy red head. Matt groaned at the monotone sound of the clock, which was giving him a headache.

Matt sighed and lazily got out of bed. He slipped and accidentally fell on his head. He grunted and managed to stand up. He was definitely not a morning person. The red head searched for his clothes in the mountain of crap in his living room. He finally found his clothes after a good 5 minutes and headed for the door. That's when he remembered about his beloved goggles. He quickly ran to his room to find them not in there usual spot.

_HOLY CRAP!! Where the fuck are they!! _Matt searched and searched until he finally found them between the sink and the oven in the kitchen. Matt sighed with relief when as he got the slightly dirty goggles from the corner.

_Man that was close. If I ever lose these thing I would lose it. _The memory of how he got them crept slowly into his mind.

"_Mail! Look what I have for you." Matt's mom handed him a pair of silver colored goggles. The toddler grinned and reached for them. _

"_Cool! These look awesome! But why did you get them for me?"_

"_Well, I remember you were looking at these every time we went to the store so I decided to get them for you" _

_Matt smiled and tried them on, "Mommy these are big! My head doesn't fit!"_

_The woman giggled and adjusted the strap to fit his red headed head. _

"_Here you go my little Matty"_

" _I'm not little mommy I'm a big kid now!"_

Matt smiled at the memory and felt a tear creep down his cheek. He always got emotional when thinking about his mom. But then again, who wouldn't when your mom was the most important thing to you and was killed by your own father? He snapped out of his daydreaming and realized he was going to be late to school. He put on the goggles and ran to the door.

--

Matt ran and ran with his face red and full of sweat from running too much, which was at least 2 miles.

_Okay just 2 more minutes and I'm there! There is no way I'm going to be late today! Victory for Mail Jeevas! HA! _Matt felt a smirk appear on his face as he closely approached the school in a steady pace. That smirk soon turned into a frown as he saw what group of bullies were happily waiting for him at the corner. He tried to escape but it was too late, they already saw him and were ready to have some fun.

"Hey look! Its our favorite toy!" They all ran after him at once with great speed eager to play.

"Fucking shit!" Matt took off but he was already tired as it is so it didn't take long before he fell from exhaustion. "Dam-mit-to-hell."

"Aww is the little tomato head tired?" said a certain Light Yagami who was standing over Matt.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone, he did nothing to nothing to trouble us in any way." suggested Ryuuzaki from behind Light.

"Come on Ryuuzaki! It's always fun to beat him to a pulp! Don't tell me your going soft on me my little future detective." The brunette gave Ryuuzaki a smirk before he gave him a peck on the lips.

Matt, who was still on the ground, figured his was the best time to escape. He hurried away from the gang of bullies who barely noticed their prey has escaped.

"Hey you fucker! Get your ass back here!" exclaimed Mikami Teru, who was also one of those in the crowd.

They all ran after him with anger so they went twice as fast. Matt knew he couldn't outrun them for long but it was always worth a try.

About half a block he made a turn. Mistake.

It was a dead end, and he wasn't the only one after a couple of seconds.

"Hey! I found him! He's scared in the corner like a wittle baby! HA!" Light came from the corner of the wall with a evil smile in his face. "you thought you can get away from us did you? You pathetic piece of shit!" Light then spit in matt's face, grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and punched him hard in the jaw.

The red-head tumbled backwards awkwardly trying to regain his balance. He was soon kicked to the ground again and again. Everyone was laughing, making fun of him, calling him names, telling him insults that can break anybody's heart.

Matt felt a single tear go down his cheek. _Don't cry Matt whatever you do don't cry! Don't show them your as week as they think you are. _Everyone suddenly stopped and all looked in one direction. Matt slowly turned to see what the commotion was about and he saw the person he last excepted to be there, Mello.

"What the fuck! Are. You. Guys. Doing?!" You could tell there was anger in his voice s he said those four words.

"Hey Mello! My man wasup?! We were just-" Mikami's sentence was cut short from a foot kicked in his stomach.

"I want you to leave him alone! He did nothing wrong so I don't see why you guys do this to him every day!"

"dude! Mello. What's wrong? Why are you defending this little pussy?" Light asked in confusion. Next thing he knew, a gun was pointed to his head.

"I said. Leave. Him. Alone. NOW!!" Mello was mad and you don't want Mello when he's mad.

"HOLY SHIT!!" They all ran like chickens with a burnt tail afraid that Mello was serious with that gun. As soon as they left he blond helped Matt get on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh yea…. Were you really going to use that gun?"

"If it was needed but I knew they were going to run like girls anyways."

"But you could've gotten in trouble if you used it? Why risk it? And on me?.."

"to be honest I'm not sure… instinct I guess."

"Well, thanks anyways." Matt's face matched his hair from the huge blush across his cheeks.

Silence.

"well, we better get to school before we're late" suggested Mello.

"I doubt we're going to make it on time!"

Mello chuckled "that's true!"

--

**I'll be updating less and less because of school and such. I almost decided to not write this story at all but eh… got bored :P**

**Review please, no flames they make me more depressed than I am…**


	4. Fun Day

**WARNING: I think theres some OCCness in this chapter so beware!**

Matt and Mello hurried off to class but they knew they were already 6 minutes late so they didn't try to waste their energy. They've been silent ever since they left the alley.

Matt broke the silence and said, " Hey where did you get the gun anyways? Isn't it kinda dangerous?"

"Nah it's not dangerous and I have connections that I rather not talk about at the moment." Matt gave him a confused look but just forgot about it. By now they stopped running figuring it was useless running when they were late as it is.

"Hey um… sorry for making you late… it was rude of me" Matt's face turned a light pink and looked away.

"Eh its okay. It isn't the end of the world besides who cares if I'm late I've done worse things."

"really!? Like what?" Matt was curious and couldn't imagine Mello doing anything bad especially because he was the 2nd most smartest kid in school.

"Uhm.. things…. Like maybe almost sending a kid to the hospital for calling me a…. girl."

Matt tried hard not to laugh, even though Mello did have some very feminine featured.

"How did you almost send him to the hospital?"

"Beating him with a….. bat….. Hey! It's not my fault he called me a girl!"

"Hehe true!" Matt smiled and noticed Mello was smiling back at him.

_He has the most nicest smile I've ever seen. It looks like an angel's._

"I just noticed we took a wrong turn like 10 minutes ago." said Mello which snapped Matt back to reality.

"Want to play hooky?" asked the blond.

"uhm sure… what do we do?"

"Have you ever done this before it's fun! You just relax and do whatever, except go to school of course."

"Well… I'm not sure… well what if-"

"Aw come on! Just the two us! It'll be so much fun!" Mello's smile was so heartwarming that Matt just couldn't resist and the thought of them both alone together was making Matt's heart rush.

"Alright." Matt looked down to hide away his blush across his face.

"So shall we go to the mall?" Mello asked in a British accent.

"Uh sure?" Matt replied with a big smile on his face.

--

The blond and red head walked around the mall trying to decide what to do for the day. They walked endlessly talking and trying to decide which store to go to especially when most stores are for dumb preppy girls (A/N no offense)

After awhile of walking they stumbled to Matt's favorite store, Hot Topic.

"Oooo! Lets go there!" Matt asked sounding like a little kid going into a candy store.

"You really like this place? Isn't it for weird emo, and gothic people?" Mello asked.

Matt' looked at Mello with wide eyes. "I love this place! And its not for weird emo and Goth people by the way."

Mello decided to give it a try and entered the store. He was greeted with the musical styling's of Bullet For My Valentine playing their one and only Hands Of Blood. Mello looked around curiously around the store. He saw band t-shirts of bands he's never heard of, weird little toys, and a lot of other things he thought would ever be in that store.

Matt was off looking at the music while Mello was walking around exploring. He's never been in this store mostly because he thought it was for freaks but after awhile he could imagine himself coming in more often.

"Cool! They have the new My Chemical Romance CD! Kick ass!" Matt exclaimed with excitement as he grabbed the CD from its original place. Mello walked over to Matt and took a quick glance at the CD.

"Hmm the cover looks weird. Is it a little skeleton leading a band?" Mello asked still looking at the cover.

"Well yea that's why its called the Black Parade! Have you ever heard the song Welcome to the Black Parade?"

"…… welcome to the what?"

"Wow. Mello you need to listen to more music or something." Matt walked to the cashier and bought the CD with the last bit of money he had. While Matt was purchasing the awesome disk Mello couldn't help but realize a random girl was what looked like checking Matt out and she was walking closer and closer to him as the time passed by.

Mello felt his eyes burn with jealousy.

_There is no way some random skank is going to get her way with Matt! _Mello gave the girl the death glare and when she glanced his direction he knew she got the hint. She immediately left and went off her own way. Mello put a victorious smirk on his face.

After Matt finished buying the CD they decided to go get something to eat so they soon went to the food court.

"Where do you want eat?" asked Mello.

"Uhm I don't know where do you want to eat" replied Matt.

"I asked you first. So where?"

"I don't really care where do you want to go?"

"What do I care? Just pick!"

"But I'm not sure you pick!"

After arguing for about 10 minutes they finally decided just to go get ice-cream. They got their ice-cream, chocolate, and sat down in the food court next to the windows over looking the bright blue ocean.

"Your probably wondering why I started talking to you all of the sudden…." Mello said while staring into the ocean's beauty.

Matt looked at him confused. He forgot that Mello and him never talked anymore.

"A couple of nights ago my mom made me clean the attic where all of our old crap has been. After a couple of dirty old clothes I saw a photo album of our old pictures. I saw most of them, mostly because a lot of them got ripped and dirty over the years , but I just started to remember all those good times I had with you. I can't believe I forgot them."

Silence.

"I remembered when we first met, when we went to the park and found that little puppy, and when we started to drift away…. But for some reason I couldn't remember you name. Weird but then again I was never good with names."

Matt sat silently and in shock on what Mello just said.

"You probably hate me for leaving you in middle school all those years ago." Mello said in a sad voice.

"What! I can never hate you! You were my best friend and always will be no matter what! I-I- lo-lov-" Matt stammered on his word having difficulty on what he wanted to say. Matt felt like his tong was in knots and just gave up and continued with his ice-cream.

What they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones playing hooky. A certain Light Yagami was gazing at them with chock but with greed in his eyes.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

**If I offended any emo, Goths, preps, or anyone who shops at hot topic, I apologize. I did not mean to! I love hot topic and its my favorite store ever created. Thanks for reading and hope you review **


	5. Invitation

**Yea sorry it's taking me awhile to write (or type) the story. I've been having major writers block and I've been getting a lot of hw :P Well, n e ways thanks to those who reviewed it's very much appreciated and I hope they can keep on coming.: )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own death note bla bla blaaaa yada yada…**

"_Wow Matt! Today was so much fun! Especially here with you." Mello glanced up at Matt. _

"_Yea to day was a blast" Matt replied. _

_They were both walking on the wet sand of the local beach not so far from where they live. They had spent the whole day together going to half of the places they went when they were children reliving there past once again._

_The sun started to set and was now a pink-red. They both stared at the majestic sight with awe as the sun kept setting slowly with out hesitation. _

"_Uh ..Mello I have something to say…"Matt said slowly turning to Mello. _

"_Yea Matt." Mello's eyes locked into Matt's staring into the green eyes covered by goggles. _

"_I…lo…love….y-you" Matt's face quickly turned red and he turned away from Mello not wanting to see his reaction. _

_Mello was shocked and wasn't sure of the words that just came out of the red-head's mouth. "Wait. What?"_

"_Iloveyou! I always had and always will Mello! I love you." By now Matt has turned to Mello and watched as the blonds' expression changed from shocked to happiness. _

"_Oh my god Matt! I can't believe this. I love you too." Matt smiled big and wide not expecting what Mello had just said. Their faces gradually started getting closer and closer until the next thing they new their lips had met. _

end of dream

Mello shot up from his bed taking deep and heavy breaths unsure of the dream he just had. _Oh my god! What the hell? Do I really…. _He shook his trying to tell himself it was only a dream and nothing more. Nothing more?

Sure he did have a blast with Matt at the mall but it was the 1st time they actually hanged out in years so it didn't really mean anything. 

_Ok it was just a dream it didn't mean anything it's just normal…. _Sigh. _Normal. _

He got up from bed and got ready for school with doubt in the back of his mind. 

--

A couple of days has passed and each and ever day, hour, minute, and even second Matt and Mello has spend together catching up on all the good times they had when they were young. 

Some peers from the school started getting suspicious on how much time they started spending together all of the sudden but he didn't care. They were having a goon time with each other together and that's how they liked it. 

One day Matt and Mello were walking to their math class to retrieve their math books which they left in class, but Light Yagami was already waiting for them at the door. 

As soon as Light spotted them a big evil smirk went on his face. Mello hesitated to go any further worrying about Matt but Matt decided just to go on ahead and ignore Yagami. 

"Well, well if it's Mihael Keel and Mail Jeevas in the flesh and together. What a surprise." Light said sarcastically, blocking the doorway to the math class. 

"Come on Light just let us through what did we ever do to you?" asked Matt. 

"oh you did nothing but this certain blond chick almost shot me in the head with a gun!" 

"It didn't even have any bullets in it you tard now let us through or prepare to taste my boot!" Mello was taking tiny steps closer but Matt was holding him back trying not to cause a commotion. 

"Calm down! I was just playing with you God! Well the reason I stopped you guy" cough" or girls. Was because I'm having a little party tomorrow and I thought you guys would like to come so do you want to?"

Matt and Mello turned their gazes to each other trying to read each other's expressions to see if one wanted to go or not. After awhile of silence, and Light getting impatient, they both nodded their heads accepting the invitation. 

"Nice well, see you their." Light walked off leaving them alone in the hallway. 

"That was weird… why do you think he did that?" asked Matt staring the direction Light walked off to. 

"Hmm I'm not sure but if he calls me a girl one more time I'm shoving my gun up his nose!" 

Matt couldn't help but laugh and they both entered the class. 

**This Fanfiction hates me all of the sudden .. Well it's short but I just had to get that part in the story for what is going to happen next dramatic music Now please review as I ponder about life for the next hour.**

**NO flames pwez **


	6. Party time

**Well I got a couple of nice reviews so I decided to keep on going with the story even though I hate its guts and it hates mine… your reviews keep me going :] so thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this. You all know I don't own death note! I can't even write a decent fan fiction so what makes you think I can do that awesome of anime -_-**

It was dark. Very dark. Unusually dark in Mello's forsaken house. His house is usually up and alive with his family doing whatever they did around the house. But today they all left to some important dinner, which Mello decided not to go especially when the party that Light invited them to was that night.

Mello took the peculiar darkness as a bad omen. A very bad one. He has also been having a bad feeling ever since they decided to go the party. He doesn't know why though. Could it be that Light absolutely hates them both or that Light had an evil little grin on his face when he turned and left? Maybe.

But Matt looked kind of excited about going, mostly because he never gets invited to these things, and he just couldn't say no to him.

Mello looked in the mirror as soon as he finished putting on his clothes to go to the party.

"Ok black check. Leather check! Rosary…uhm yea check!" He grinned and walked out the door, trying to ignore the little voice in his head telling him not to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sat in the driver's seat anxious and practically jumping up and down. Mello glanced at Matt from the driver's seat and thinking how cute he looks all excited. It's like a kid in the candy store!

"Hey Mells" said Matt after awhile of silence.

"Mells? What the hell?" Mello said with a little laugh.

"What? It's a good little nickname. Well, anyways I brought the CD I got at Hot Topic when we both went. Can we play it? Please!" He put a cute doggy pout and just one look at Matt made anyone do anything!

"All right! You looked way too cute to say no."

"Cool! Thanks Mells!" He grabbed into his backpack, which he brought just in case he needed anything, and got out his CD. He placed in the CD player(A/N I for got what those CD thingies in the cars were called :P) and turned up knob to full volume.

"Holy shit do you want my ears to bleed!" yelled Mello but Matt only heard Gerrard Way singing to the song _The End. _After a couple of minutes of screaming to Matt Mello decided to give up and just try to enjoy the music that was pounding in his ear. At least they were only 10 minutes away from Light's house, or should I say mansion, and the voice in Mello's head yelled louder than ever.

After what seemed like 200 minutes of ear-clenching music (A/N no offense to those who really love MCR like me!3)they finally arrived at the palatial mansion. Matt stared in awe. He has never seen a house so big and majestic. His house is too far from all the big, rich houses like these. He also doesn't have enough for a car so he doesn't drive by them either.

The parking in front of Light's house was so packed that not even a mouse would be able to squeeze through. They were already able to tell that this party was big. But then again all of Light Yagami's parties were anything but small or boring.

They finally found a parking space and entered the house. Matt was so excited hoping that all the rumors on how great the parties are, are true. He tried to stay calm trying not to look more geekish than people already took him for. As for Mello, he was so scared but he wasn't sure of what really. The feeling came back but in tsunami form telling him to look out.

After wandering around the house bumping into big crowds of drunk teenagers they were greeted by Light and L.

"Well, look who just came in! Matt and his girlfriend Mello." Light said with a smirk. Mello just growled as a response.

"I'm glad you were able to accompany us though. I hope you guys have fun. Don't get too drunk though, we don't want you to turn up on the roof and not remember how you even got there." said L with a smile.

"Speaking of drinking, Matt. Would you like me to get you a drink?" asked Light.

"Uhh sure?" replied Matt with doubt. He has never drunk. He thought it tasted like shit but he didn't want to look like a nerd so he decided to just force it down with a smile.

"Nice. Come on Mikami let's go get our red-headed friend a pina colada." Light walked off with Mikami to the bar. When they were a bit far from Matt and the other guys they started whispering.

"Hey Light, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mikami in a low voice.

"Yea that little blond he-she deserves it for almost blowing up my brains in the alley!"

"I don't see how taking this on Matt is going to solve anything anyways?"

"It was all his fault in the 1st place remember! That little fucker deserves it, besides he's pretty hot if you ask me."

"Man you take things far. I have to remember not to mess with you. Also what if L finds out? He'll get so fucking pissed!"

"He will not find out and neither will Mello, I'll get away with flying colors." Light said with a wicked grin.

They got to the bar and started making the alcoholic drink. When they were almost finished, Light put in a tiny pill and watched it sizzle as he dropped it in with sinister eyes. When the sizzling stopped they walked back and handed Matt the drink. Matt drank it all in one gulp.

"Hmm that was pretty good." said Matt as he stared at the empty glass.

"Really? Well, I'll get you another one so you can loosen up." suggested Light.

"I don't think that's a good idea Matt. You might get really drunk and then who knows what might happen." suggest Mello in a worried voice.

"It's okay Mells! I'm sure I can control it." Matt grinned at Mello and Mello just smiled in reply still worried of what will happen.

After a couple of minutes of dancing, talking, and drinking Matt became full blown drunk. He's also feeling a bit drowsy and sleepy. He keeps stumbling over things and losing his balance but most people think he's just drunk like more than half of the kids there. That's half of he truth. The other half was the pill Light has put in his drink.

Light watched Matt waiting for the right time to grab him and take him somewhere "private". But he had one problem, Mello. Mello was still worried about Matt so he watched him like a hawk. There was no way he was going leave Matt alone in his condition.

Light cursed to himself every time he saw his chance and Mello soon came into the picture. He needed a plan to get the blond away from the drugged red head and he had just the plan.

Light knew that when Mello was called a girl he would go ballistic and try to kill the person and he also knew that Mikami would do anything for Light no matter how stupid it was. Light walked over to Mikami and told him what to do. At first Mikami thought about it but he couldn't go against Light so he decided to go at it.

Mikami walked slowly to Mello who was next to Matt at the bar.

Mikami cleared his voice and began to speak," Hey sexy, how did a fine woman as yourself get to a place like this?"

Mello's head turned slowly like an owls and stared into Mikami's eyes. The black haired teen saw nothing but pure anger and looked like he was about to strangle someone, and he knew who that someone is.

"What. Did. You. Say. Too. Me?" asked Mello in the calmest voice he was able to do at the moment.

"Oh Mello. I just thought that you were a hot girl looking for a good time but I guess I just found a ugly girl looking over her drunk boyfriend." Mikami said trying not to sound afraid even though he could tell this was not going to be pretty.

"Ok Mikami, I'll give you a 5 second head start before I grab your neck and shove it up your ass!" Mello said.

"Pssh as if a little lady like youre-"

"One… two…"

" I don't believe you can even ca-"

"Three! Four!!"

Mikami ran for it as fast as he can with Mello behind his tail. Mello felt so much anger he left the red-head all alone in the kitchen, which took to Light's advantage.

"Well well. Lookey here it's poor little Matt all alone. Did Mello leave you? So sad." said Light as he walked over to Matt. Matt was knocked out from the drug Light put in his drink but he was able to wake up in any moment.

"Why don't I get you alone somewhere so we can have some fun?" Light ran his hand over Matt's back and picked the red head up. There were still quite a bit of people from the party still at the house but none of them seemed to care that Light was carrying a certain red head up to his room where he locked just in case some horny teens wanted to do something naughty up in there.

Matt wasn't heavy at all Light thought. He was quite Light for a 15 year old. They walked up the stairs and made their destination to Light's room. The brunette laid Matt gently on the bed and soon got on top of him slowly taking of him and his clothes.

"We are going to have such a fun time without your blond friend here." Light smirked and started sucking on his neck and removing Matt's jeans and boxers. Light looked at Matt's unconscious body and smiled. He gave Matt a little kiss and got lower and lower. He licked on every inch of Matt's body making sure he didn't miss anywhere.

Light stripped off what clothes remained on him and inserted himself into Matt. That was when Matt finally woke up.

Matt started blinking and looked up to find Light Yagami smiling down on him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Matt yelled finally figuring out in what predicament he was in but he was punched in the face as a response.

"You better keep quiet until I finish with my little game with you or you will be beaten senseless and your boyfriend killed." Light stated.

Matt looked at him shocked, but just decided to do what Light wanted him to do. He did not want Mello killed at all. Light grinned and began to thrust with all his might. Matt yelled in response and felt blood on the bed. He tried to fight back a groan but it escaped from the back of his throat.

"Now now! It looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this too!" Light said.

Matt felt tears come down his face and Light licked them off his cheek with enjoyment. Matt has never been treated like this even with his father and he felt like dying right there right now.

"Aww don't be sad my little puppet. You have me and that's all you need." Light said with evil in his eyes.

"How about L? I thought you loved him!" Matt screamed.

"I do! But I just wanted to get back at someone for awhile and I decided you were perfect for the job!" Light began licking Matt's body again while Matt struggled but he knew it was no use, he was trapped. In his head he kept wishing that Mello would come and save him but he knew it unlikely. Thinking about Mello brought more tears to Matt's face.

There was banging on the door which startled Light from his position.

"We're busy! Come back later!" responded Light but his response was a even louder banging and the door being broke down.

"Holy shit! What the fuck man! You know you need to pay fo-o-oo-" Light's sentence was trailed off when he found out who was the one who knocked down the door, Mello.

Mello broke the door as if it was a toothpick and went after Light with a knife in his hand. Light got off of Matt and ran out the window naked. Mello continued to run when he was told to stop by the goggle wearing man in the room.

"But he just raped you! I'm not letting him get away with this at all!" hollered Mello. Matt just got up with a blanket over his body and hugged him. Mello was surprised of what just happened but hugged Matt back. Matt started to cry his eyes out. He couldn't believe what just happened and he didn't know how but all that mattered to him was that Mello saved him and he was with him again.

**I can't believe I just did that… I feel dirty… I like it :3 well that was my 1****st**** time writing that sort of stuff and hope it didn't come up too bad… it probably did! *emo corner* and for those who are confused and are like "Wait.. How did mello know?" it will all be explained in the next chappie : ) well please review and if you want a lemon with Matt and Mello please review telling me so. :]**


	7. Secrets

**Sorry for the long wait I've just had major writer's block so don't get mad please ._. **

The car ride was long, very long. Mello decided to take Matt home after the little incident with Light earlier and he wanted to be sure that he got home safe, Light can be a tricky bastard.

Different emotions circled the air in the car. Anger, confusion, hate, and sadness, and most of them were from Mello. He couldn't believe Light went that low and for a stupid reason. Matt didn't even do anything and he still went off and put him in the middle of everything. Mello gripped the steering wheel with such anger he though he was going to break the poor thing.

Mello looked at Matt and saw him stare at the window silently. Mello couldn't help but feel sorry for him even though it wasn't his fault. Matt saw Mello's sad face from the corner of his eye and he couldn't stop feeling guilty. He made Mello worry and he didn't like it.

Matt took a deep sigh.

"What?" asked Mello breaking the silence at the same time.

"Huh? Oh… nothing…" Matt replied still looking out the window.

"Oh all right then. Are you okay with…. The whole thing?" Mello asked.

"Yea just don't worry I'll be fine."

Mello felt a bit more relieved but the other side of his brain was worried as hell and he didn't know why.

"Well you can just leave me here my house is just behind that house right there." suggested Matt.

"All right I'll walk you in an-"

"NO! I mean no it's okay I can get there myself." interrupted Matt. Mello didn't know he lived by himself and he didn't want Mello to worry about him more.

"Why?" Mello asked confused at Matt's response.

"Because…….we.. have.. Uhhh mice yeah MICE! Stupid furry bastards and you know I wouldn't want you to encounter one while your sitting or something." Matt said with a nervous laugh and got out of the car before Mello had a chance to answer.

Mello just sat there even more confused than he already was. He didn't know why Matt just did that but he was sure as hell he was going to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------

Matt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Sunday morning so he didn't have work or school so his plans were to sleep all day. He grumbled and grabbed the phone laying next to his bed.

"What!" said Matt in a annoyed tone. He is certainly a morning person. (A/N sarcasm anyone XD)

"Hello sunshine! It's me, Mello who is also outside your apartment."

Matt shot up from his bed wide awake now. "What! Bu-bu-but mice! Sharp teeth! Biting! Ouch!" Matt said all at once looking out the window to find a certain leather wearing blond giving him a smirk.

"I decided to give you a surprise visit to see if your still ok from last night you know in case you think it's all your fault and go into deep depression and end up committing suicide and you still owe me from that one time at the mall!"

Matt grimaced and changed as fast as he could. He heard Mello's footsteps from across the hall and tried to get in his jeans when the doorbell rang. He hurried to the door only to fall flat on his face while still trying to put his jeans on. The door opened and Mello walked right in.

"Well….. I see your having trouble changing…… that's not weird at all." Mello said while holding in a laugh.

Matt's face turned tomato red matching his hair. He quickly got up and put his jeans on. Mello couldn't help but notice Matt didn't have a shirt on and that his body was shaped to perfection.

"All right so wh-…. Mello? Are you okay?" Matt asked looking at Mello bewildered.

"Wait what?" Mello replied coming out of his daydream.

"Okay.. Well why did you visit me all of the sudden?" asked Matt looking for a shirt at the same time.

"I already told you so you won't some how commit suicide from depression or something like that." said Mello with a laugh. He started to walk around the tiny apartment waiting for Matt to finish dressing. That was when it hit him.

"Hey Matt where are your parents?"

Matt froze. He didn't want Mello to know his mom died a while ago and that his dad was a abuser who beat him until he ran out of tears. But he didn't want to lie to Mello so he decided just to tell him besides he would find out sooner or later.

"Well my mom died my freshman year and I think my dad is still in jail for abusing me and my mom when I was younger but I'm not sure." Matt said silently keeping his head down.

Mello was speechless. Matt loved his mom from what he can remember. Whenever he was with her it was like he was the happiest kid in the world. His dad. Well, he was a jerk sometimes but he had no idea he abused them both.

"Really? Oh my God I didn't… I didn't know, wait! And you barely tell me! After like a month and you tell me now!"

"well I didn't want you to worry too much so… yeah." Matt still had his head down but he knew Mello was angry. He could feel it in the air.

" I left you alone last night! Do you know what could've happened? Yagami could've come over and-and…." Matt then saw something that he thought he would never see, a tear on Mello's soft face.

Matt walked over to the blond and touched his face gently.

"Mello don't cry. Nothing happened and that's what matters right? Besides I can take care of myself so I'll be fine. Please… don't worry so much about me. I don't deserve it from you." Matt said.

Mello lifted his face enough to look into Matt's eyes. He saw so many things that it was hard to describe but he couldn't stop staring, they were too beautiful to stop. Their faces were centimeters apart and their lips even less. It didn't take long till they finally touched. Matt backed away immediately and quickly turned.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I don't know what happened an-" he was then pulled back and turned over meeting Mello's soft chocolate flavored lips. The kiss was forceful at first but it came then became passionate and loving.

Matt broke the kiss breathing heavily from how long the kiss was.

"Wow! I think.. I-I-I-….." matt stammered trying to find the words he wants.

Mello giggled and said, "I love you too." and kissed him once again.


	8. Old Friend

The second Matt's lips met Mello's, they knew they were meant for each other kind of like in those movies when they meet for the first time and it's like love right there and then but there's always something that tries to stop them.

After Mello parted from Matt, Matt felt so happy it's impossible to find the right words. The guy of his dreams just told him he loved him back and just kissed him. The guy he would want to spend the rest of his life with and the guy he would block a bullet for.

Mello felt the same way. He didn't know he was in love with Matt but what he did know is that whenever he was with him he felt that the heaven's clouds are overhead shining their Godly light upon them.

"So…. Your not kidding right?" Matt asked Mello.

"About what?"

"You know! The whole….. I love you thing? Your not lying just to make me feel better and then crush my poor little heart into a bazillion gabijillion pieces right?"

Mello gave him a weird face but it then turned to a kind face. "Of course I mean it! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because then I might die of depression and you don't want to waste your money on flowers." Matt said jokingly.

Mello responded with a laugh, "Man, your weird!"

"I know!"

"But that's why I love and so much more." Matt blushed and smiled.

"Soooo….." said Mello.

"Soooo what?" asked Matt.

"Does that mean you and me are….together?" questioned Mello/

"I think so….cool I have a boyfriend!" Matt exclaimed happily.

"Am I your first one?"

"We can say that…" Matt gave Mello a nervous laugh but Mello just decided to shrug it off.

Mello started walking around again trying to find something to do since he got bored. He saw a magazine with guys surfing on the front and that's when it came to him.

"Want to go to the beach?" asked Mello as he picked up the magazine studying the cover.

"Huh? That wasn't random, and why?"

Mello just shrugged," Bored and besides it can be a good first date." Mello turned to Matt to see his reaction.

"Sure why not? I haven't been to the beach in awhile anyways."

"Nice I'm driving!" Mello grabbed Matt and headed off to the door to go on their first date.

-----------------------------------------------------

The beach wasn't full of people since it was spring and it was still kind of chilly but there were a people walking around enjoying the crystal blue sparkles of the water. Matt and Mello were doing the same thing since they didn't feel like going in the water but they did walk on the wet part of the sand being closer to the water enjoying the beauty of the ocean.

"I love the ocean." Mello said.

"Me too but I don't really like going outside so I stay inside playing video games. Now that's my idea of a perfect day." Matt responded with a proud smile.

Mello chuckled, "Wow you are a nerd!"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Matt splashed Mello with water and ran with Mello on his tail laughing.

"Get back here! You'll have to get me a new leather jacket!" said Mello between breaths and laughs.

"Have to catch me first! And I've been getting practicing running from bul-" Matt crashed into a random person having him fall on his butt and in the water.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry un! I…. Matt? Is that you un!" exclaimed the stranger who suddenly got Matt up and hugged the living life out of him.

Matt struggled and was able to get free and look at the strangers face. He had long blond hair with one part covering one eye. He looked feminine, kinda like Mello but a lot more playful looking "Huh? There's only one person who would hug me and almost kill me, Deidara?" asked Matt. Deidara just responded with a nod and another hug.

Mello soon caught up Matt and his little reunion with Deidara. _Ok who the hell is this guy and why is he hugging Matt like that? _Mello's fist clenched and but he took a deep breath and walked over to join their conversation.

"Umm….hi?" Both Matt and Deidara turned to Mello.

"Oh Deidara this is Mello my.."

"Boyfriend." Mello interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah boyfriend we barely started dating today and he though it would be a good idea to go to the beach for our first date." Matt said.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Matt attempting to make Mello mad, which worked. "Aww that's so cute un. Why didn't we do that when we were dating." asked Deidara.

"Dating?" asked Mello.

"Oh yea…" Matt made a nervous laugh and said, "Deidara was my first boyfriend and you are my second."

Matt waited for Mello's reaction but just received a blank face. After a couple of seconds it turned into a smile, "Well, that was the past and this is the present and in the present Matt is mine and I am Matt's." Mello smirked.

"Well that is true but that doesn't mean I still can't hang out with Matty un. What are you guys doing later un?"

Matt answered, "Not sure me and Mello were just going to..-"

"Go eat somewhere. _Just_ the two of us." Mello interrupted again.

"Really un?! That sounds like fun can I come?" exclaimed Deidara happily.

"What?" asked Mello.

"Sure that would be fun." answered Matt.

"WHAT?!"

"Awesome un! This would be fun un." Deidara still had his arms wrapped around Matt, "Very fun indeed un." Deidara smirked smugly at Mello to get him angry again even though he was already.

"Yea we can go right now let me just go to the restroom real quick." Matt removed Deidara's arms and ran to the nearby restroom.

Mello glared at Deidara while Deidara just gave him the same smug smirk he was giving Mello earlier. Mello just met this guy and he knew he didn't like him already but there is something that has been bothering him for some reason so he decided to just ask him anyways.

"Hey Deidara I was just wondering but who broke up with who?"

Deidara chuckled, "I knew you were going to ask that. I broke up with him and he was sure quite sad when it happened. But I decided that I made a mistake and I might steal him back from you." Mello's eyes burned with fury and if Matt wasn't just a few feet from them, Deidara would've been on the floor right now begging for mercy.

"All right we can go now!" Matt said contentedly.

Deidara was going to wrap his arms around Matt's waist again but Mello beated him to him and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist.

"Off we go." and kissed Matt on the cheek giving Deidara the same smirk he gave him.

A/N Sorry for the wait, emotional drama……..again but I'm better now ^_^ I just had to get Deidara (from Naruto) on here he's my 4rth favorite anime character of all time(after Matt , Mello, and L of course :D) but I was thinking of the twins from Ouran High School Host Club but he seems more fit ^^ and let's see if anyone got the little hint hint in the story for what is going to happen in one of the last chapter :D


	9. I'm sorry :

**~Story Discontinued~**

**I am so sorry but I just have no time to finish the story. School is getting harder, drama has been building up, and I've been having problems lately so I decided it'd be best if I just discontinued it. I am so sorry but there's still a chance I'll continue the story when there's not so much stuff going on but that seems unlikely but please don't be mad even though story wasn't all that good anyways and continue reading other MattXMello fanfic that are way better and full of awesome yaoiness goodbye and see you again **

**~ChibiMello**


End file.
